team_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jim Pikmin
Jim Pikmin was the son of Timothy Pikmin and Jenifer Pikmin, he was only a toddler when a masked figure came by his house one day and robbed his mom, Tim was at work so they were helpless. After robbing his mom, the figure locked them in the house and burned it to the ground. Tim eventually came home and pulled them out of the fire, but they were both already dead, Tim would later bury them and go on a revenge quest to kill the masked man. A few years later, scientist at Omnicrom tech. were testing a new experiment to bring back the dead, the project was called Blitzkrieg. Choosing randomly, the team dug up Jim's grave to see if the project worked, planning to kill him after. After the experiment the project was a success, Jim awoke in the lab; he was very scared and confused, while the scientist cheered, they did not realize that the experiment also gave Jim extra strength allowing him to break free and escape into the mountains, where the lab was located. For the next ten years Jim trained in the mountains to kill the man who killed his mom, he even learned how to use the black leg technique. After his training, Jim traveled to metropolis, following a lead on the masked man. Trying to find answers, Jim became a rogue mercenary in metropolis and killed drug lords and other criminals alike, deeming his own justice. These killings got the attention of Tim who was in the area as he chased down Jim. After the two traded blows, it wasn't long until they realized who each other were, Tim couldn't believe his son was still alive, scared Jim fled and continued his search. After several lead followings, Jim caught the masked man and held him hostage, wanting to lure Tim to him. When Tim arrived to save the man, Jim was furious at him, not for letting him die, but for not killing the masked man. Tim explained how if he did kill him, he would never be able to stop killing criminals and that would make him a criminal. Slowly approaching his son, Tim hugged Jim as the two cried, the masked man was later taken to Darkgate prison. Jim, despite being reunited with his dad, left again to train on his own and would later come back to join the 2nd generation of Misfits. Personality Jim is a brash, thick headed person, believing that his own judgement is what deems, which criminals should live and which should die. Jim has a strong bias towards anyone who use to be a criminal or is tied to any criminal activity. Also, he believes using brute force to overcome opponents is a better choice then careful planning and sly tactics to complete a mission. Jim has a soft spot for his old man and tends not to give his all around him. Considering himself to be very strong, Jim is also a big smack talker in the middle of fights and tries to throw his opponents off. If messed with too much Jim's short temper will go off very fast. Jim Maskless.jpeg Strengths and Weaknesses Jim, unlike his father, likes to use weapons and guns to defeat opponents and get his way rather then fist fighting. That being said, Jim is a very good close combat fighter, knowing different martial arts moves and his own style of punches and kicks, he also knows how to use the black leg technique. Even with his great combat skills, Jim prefers weapons, he uses two desert eagle pistols, grenades, a hunting knife, an AK47, and a rocket launcher. Despite his larger arsenal, Jim is over confident in his skills and can make mistakes if he goofs off too much. He also depends more on charging into the Frey instead of thinking, sometimes this leaves him open for attack. Likes and Dislikes Jim despite his looks, is a heavy supporter of justice and wants to bring it to metropolis, however his means of bringing justice is very violent and unorthodox. Owning many guns, Jim is also a gun enthusiast and likes to steal and use different guns. Also, no matter how tough Jim gets, he'll always have a soft spot for his dad and mom. Jim hates the masked man for killing his mom and separating him from his dad. Jim also hates omnicrom for ruining his life and making him a mutant super soldier. Being a mercenary of justice, Jim hates all means of crime and goes after any criminals he thinks he can handle. Category:Pikmin Category:Male Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Misfits